Constamment en fuite
by Jenniie19
Summary: Hermione est en fuite, elle cherche à échapper aux mangemorts. Drago, Blaise et Pansy n'en peuvent plus de leur viede sangs purs parfaits et ne veulent pas devenir mangemorts. Lorsque ces ennemis de toujours se croisent durant leur fuite...qu'arrivera-t-il?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Elle courrait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle commençait à être épuisée, mais de courir parce qu'elle devait absolument mettre de la distance entre elle et les mangemorts qui la poursuivaient. Ça faisait des jours qu'ils la recherchaient, mais ne l'avaient retrouvé que quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas encore son permis de transplanage, alors elle choisit de les semer dans le Londres moldu. Elle réussit à atteindre un centre commercial d'une douzaine d'étages de haut sans se faire toucher par les nombreux sortilèges envoyés dans sa direction et elle accéléra pour se mettre à l'abri dans le bâtiment en face d'elle. Elle couru à travers le premier étage du magasin jusqu'à atteindre un des ascenseurs. Elle y entra et referma la porte. Elle souffla un peu et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage en se disant qu'elle aurait le temps de se cacher.

Au même moment, dans un endroit pas si éloigné…

Ils courraient à travers ce centre commercial moldu. Il fallait absolument qu'ils la retrouvent, sinon ils auraient de gros problèmes. Ils montèrent encore des escaliers et arrivèrent au douzième étage. Devant eux, il y avait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui était en train de regarder de la lingerie féminine. Lorsqu'elle les aperçut, elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à les morigéner, mais un des deux adolescents lui attrapa la main et l'obligea à courir. Ils bousculèrent plusieurs personnes sans s'excuser. Sur leur droite, ils y avaient les ascenseurs et ils virent qu'un d'entre eux s'ouvrait justement. Ils y pénétrèrent en bousculant une jeune femme de leur âge. Ils refermèrent les portes et soufflèrent en appuyant sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

-Non, mais vous êtes vraiment mal élevés! s'écria la jeune femme qu'ils venaient d'empêcher de sortir.

Les trois adolescents la regardèrent se relever et s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

-Granger?

Celle-ci releva la tête et prit peur : devant elle, se tenaient trois de ses ennemis : Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini et Drago Malefoy.

Elle se jeta sur le panneau de commande de l'ascenseur pour tenter d'en sortir.

Drago l'en empêcha en la tirant par le bras.

-Il n'est absolument pas question qu'on se fasse arrêté par des moldus à cause de toi.

-Et moi je ne me laisserai pas emmener par des mangemorts dans votre genre, répliqua la Gryffondor en se débattant.

-Nous ne sommes pas des mangemorts, s'exclama Pansy en parlant pour la première fois.

-Et je suis supposé vous croire sur parole et vous suivre pour que vous m'emmeniez voir Volde…

Drago la coupa en l'embrassant. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne bougea pas sur le coup, mais lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'un garçon était en train de l'embrasser, elle rougit. Et puis lorsqu'elle remarqua qui était le garçon qui l'embrassait, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, jusqu'au moment où Malefoy se décida à la lâcher. Il éclata de rire en voyant son air choquée.

Les deux autres les regardèrent en faisant le poisson.

-Me regarder pas comme ça, s'exclama Drago, fallait que je la fasse taire.

-T'aurais pu lui mettre la main sur la bouche, sourit Blaise, mais il est vrai que c'est un moyen disons plus agréable…

-Espèce de pervers, cria Hermione avec fureur. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez réussi à m'emmener voir votre maître.

-Pour la dernière fois, nous ne sommes pas des mangemorts.

C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Pansy Parkinson en crise de panique. Elle lâcha la main de Blaise qu'elle tenait encore depuis qu'il la lui avait prise pour l'obliger à courir et se mis à frapper partout en criant des paroles incompréhensibles pour les trois autres. Puis, elle se mit à parler de façon plus compréhensible pour eux.

-C'est pas vrai, hurla-t-elle. On se fait pourchasser par tout le monde, que ça soit les membres de l'ordre, les Mangemorts et maintenant les moldus, mais en plus de ça, il faut qu'on nous prenne pour des lèches-bottes sans cœur et meurtrier à part de ça.

Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues et elle s'écroula par terre. Blaise se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il avait un air déterminé sur le visage.

-On fait équipe, finit-il par dire.

Alors qu'en dites-vous? Ça a l'air intéressant? Cette fic part d'un rêve que j'ai fait i peu près une semaine. J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous serez indulgents…c'est ma première fic.

*-*Jenniie19*-*


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolée pour l'attente, mais je viens de commencer ma première session au cégep et c'est un peu la folie. Je vais essayer de poster des chapitres plus souvent, mais il faut d'abord que je trouve le temps de les taper à l'ordinateur. **

**Merci à J.B, Harry, Celia-Dramione et Odyssea-fic pour leur review et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. **

**Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui ont ajouté ma fic dans leur favoris. **

Chapitre 1- L'entente

Dans l'ascenseur, tout le monde était bouche-bée suite aux paroles plus qu'étranges que venaient de lâcher Blaise Zabini.

-Quoi, s'écrièrent en cœur les trois autres après plusieurs secondes.

-Regardez la vérité en face, leur répondit Blaise. On ne réussira jamais à se faire passer pour des moldus sans l'aide de Granger et Granger n'arrivera pas à échapper aux Mangemorts sans notre aide. Surtout si elle ne transplane pas.

-Justement, intervint Drago. Pourquoi ne transplanes-tu pas ?

-J'ai pas mon permis, chuchota Hermione en baissant les yeux vers le sol, honteuse.

-Mais t'étais dans le même groupe que moi aux cours, s'écria Pansy.

-Mais elle n'a pas réussit l'examen en janvier dernier, leur apprit Blaise.

Drago ricana et Pansy ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

-J'étais trop nerveuse, se défendit Hermione en rougissant. Mais vous, pourquoi ne transplanez-vous pas ?

-On a plus de baguette, sourit tristement Blaise.

Soudain l'ascenseur se remit en marche. Hermione et Drago n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée durant leur baiser.

-Décides-toi vite, s'exclama Blaise en direction d'Hermione.

-Je veux voir que vous n'êtes pas des Mangemorts.

Les trois anciens Serpentard soulevèrent leur manche de chandail gauche et montrèrent leur avant-bras vierge du macabre tatouage.

-D'accord, soupira Hermione en tendant à contrecœur sa baguette à Blaise.

-Accrochez-vous à moi, dit Blaise.

Pansy lui prit la main gauche, Drago lui enserra le bras droit et Hermione s'accrocha tant bien que mal à son bras gauche parce qu'elle ne voulait pas trop le toucher. Ils ressentirent la désagréable sensation de transplanage et lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils se trouvaient dans une forêt verdoyante.

-Où sommes-nous, paniqua Hermione.

-Dans une forêt, ironisa Drago.

-Très drôle, mais laquelle?

-La forêt de Dean.

-Oh!

-Pourquoi ici, demanda Pansy sans lâcher la main de Blaise remarqua Drago avec un discret sourire.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, lui répondit gentiment Blaise. Je crois que nous sommes tous fatigués, donc je propose qu'on se repose ici et qu'on choisisse ensuite un nouvelle endroit ensemble.

-Avez-vous une tente ou quelque chose comme dans le genre, demanda Hermione. J'ai perdu la mienne.

-Oui on en a une, sourit Drago ce que trouva très étrange Hermione.

Sur ce, il sortit la tente du sac à main de Pansy et la monta. Pendant ce temps, Hermione, qui avait récupéré sa baguette, lança les sortilèges de protection autour d'eux. Pansy et Blaise se lâchèrent enfin la main en rougissant. Hermione s'approcha de la tente dans l'intention d'y entrer, mais Malefoy lui bloqua le passage.

-On a jamais dit que tu pouvais y entrer, sourit-il encore plus largement.

C'est pour ça qu'il souriait tout à l'heure pensa Hermione.

-Laisse-la donc tranquille Dray, ria Pansy en lui attrapant le bras pour le faire entrer derrière elle.

Hermione entra à leur suite et fut éblouie par la beauté de la tente. Évidemment, tout y était aux couleurs des Serpentards. Les sofas verts aux motifs argentés avaient l'air confortable et moelleux, les tables basses, les tables de chevets et la table de cuisine étaient argentés, le tapis était vert avec les armoiries de Salazar Serpentard. Dans le coin salon, un joyeux feu de cheminée venait d'être allumé par Drago. Dans le coin couchette, il y avait un grand lit double et un lit à deux étages à droite et un lit simple entouré de deux lits à deux étages à gauche les deux espaces séparées par un rideau vert aux motifs argentés. Pansy se trouvait maintenant dans le coin cuisine de la tente en train de préparer le souper. Hermione remarqua enfin que son ventre criait famine depuis un moment. Le coin cuisine était composé d'un comptoir en granit noir, d'un grand évier double argenté et d'un micro-onde, d'un lave-vaisselle, un four et un réfrigérateur en inox moldu ce qui surprit grandement Hermione.

-T'as l'intension de rester planter là combien de temps, lui dit Blaise, qui essayait visiblement d'entrer dans la tente à sa suite, mais Hermione, prise dans sa contemplation de la tente, bloquait l'entrée de la tente.

Hermione s'écarta de l'entrée et Blaise éclata de rire ce qui déclencha le rougissement de la brunette.

-Tu pourrais venir m'aide, lui demanda gentiment Pansy avec un regard plus aimable qu'à l'habitude.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement et alla se laver les mains.

-On prépare quoi? Lui demanda Hermione avec un sourire qu'elle voulut amical.

-Un simple macaroni au fromage avec des saucisses grillées, mais je voulais simplement te parler.

-Me parler de quoi? S'inquiéta immédiatement Hermione avec raison.

-Et bien, toi et Drago… commença Pansy avant que la Gryffondor ne l'interrompt.

-Quoi, moi et Malefoy?

-Votre baiser était comment dire…passionné…!

-Il n'était pas passionné puisque ce n'était pas un vrai baiser. Il a juste posé ses lèvres sur les miennes durant quelques secondes pour m'empêcher de dire le nom de V… celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom. C'est tout!

Je ne crois pas, sourit Pansy, ce qui troubla grandement Hermione : Depuis quand Pansy Parkinson lui souriait-elle comme ça, gentiment?

-Et bien c'est la vérité, se rembrunit Hermione devant le regard inquisiteur de Pansy avant de penser à un détail. Mais toi et Blaise…

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, rougit Pansy en remuant les pâtes pour mélanger le fromage, le lait, le beurre et les pâtes ensemble. On est juste bons copains. Comme avec Drago.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas lâché la main et vous étiez presqu'aussi rouge que des tomates pour rien? La nargua Hermione. Et ce n'est qu'une coïncidence si tu rougis à chaque fois qu'il te complimente, qu'on parle de lui ou qu'il soit trop près de toi?

Pansy rougit de plus belle. À ce moment-là, Drago cria aux filles :

-Ça vient ce souper? J'ai la dalle moi!

-si t'es pas content, t'avais qu'à le faire toi-même ton souper, s'insurgea Pansy.

-Du calme Pansypoo, glissa Blaise à l'oreille de Pansy, mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Pansy rougit encore plus fortement si c'était possible.

-On allait justement vous appeler pour le repas, intervint Hermione en voyant la gène de sa « nouvelle amie ». Allez vous assoir.

Las garçons allèrent s'assoir à table sans remarquer la gène pourtant apparente de la Serpentarde et Hermione emmena des assiettes à Pansy.

-Merci, lui souffla cette dernière.

-De quoi, les assiettes? Demanda innocemment Hermione

-Oui, mais aussi pour m'avoir sauvé la face devant les gars tout à l'heure.

-De rien, ça fait plaisir!

Elles emmenèrent ensuite les assiettes aux deux garçons qui ne firent aucun commentaire, et mangèrent en silence. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Hermione prit la parole.

-Donc, commença-t-elle, on fait équipe?

-Crois-tu sérieusement que tu serais assise là sinon? Ricana Drago

-Je voulais dire par là que c'est officiel maintenant et qu'on a des obligations les uns envers les autres.

-J'ai pas d'obligations envers toi, Granger, cracha Drago avec un dégout plus qu'apparent.

-Oui, tu en as, dit Hermione calmement.

-Ok les tourtereaux, ria Blaise en leur signalant leur présence à lui et à Pansy. On le sait que vous voulez absolument vous embrasser de nouveau, mais ce n'est pas le moment.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'aperçut qu'elle et Malefoy s'étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre. Il fit le même constat qu'elle et ils se reculèrent brusquement et en même temps

-Bien, sourit encore Blaise, maintenant, je propose un contrat magique pour être sûr et certain que personne ne joue dans le dos de personne.

-Je ne veux pas signer de contrat avec elle, s'écria Malefoy.

-Et bien c'est ça où tu t'arrange tout seul, intervint calmement Pansy.

-Traitres! Hurla Malefoy.

Blaise alla chercher un parchemin et de l'encre magique.

D'accord, dit-il, on commence!

Voyant qu'ils ne lui laissaient pas le choix, Drago accepta et prit part aux chamailleries pour déterminer les mots qu'ils utiliseraient pour le contrat magique les reliant avec la Gryffondor qu'ils avaient toujours détester. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, un contrat signé par les quatre adolescents fut rédigé et ensorcelé :

-»Moi, Drago Lucius Malefoy, promet devant témoins, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Jane Granger, d'apporter ma protection et mes conseils à Hermione Jane Granger principalement contre les Mangemorts, mais aussi contre les Moldus et les autres sorciers tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle respectera sa part du contrat.

-»Moi, Blaise Zabini, promet devant témoins, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Jane Granger et Drago Lucius Malefoy, d'apporter ma protection et mes conseils à Hermione Jane Granger principalement contre les Mangemorts, mais aussi contre les Moldus et les autres sorciers tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle respectera sa part du contrat.

-»Moi, Pansy Parkinson, promet devant témoins, Hermione Jane Granger, Drago Lucius Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, d'apporter ma protection et mes conseils à Hermione Jane Granger principalement contre les Mangemorts, mais aussi contre les Moldus et les autres sorciers tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle respectera sa part du contrat.

-»Moi, Hermione Jane Granger, promet devant témoins, Drago Lucius Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, d'apporter ma protection et mes conseils à Drago Lucius Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson principalement contre les Moldus, mais aussi contre les Mangemorts et les autres sorciers tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils respecteront sa part du contrat.

-Je crois que c'est bien comme ça, s'exclama Hermione.

-Ouais, répondirent les trois autres.

-Alors, demain, on devra vous trouver des vêtements, parce que vous avez l'air étranges pour les Moldus.

-Comment ça, s'offusqua Pansy.

-Ce n'est pas méchamment que je dis ça, s'empressa de préciser Hermione. Seulement, vous ressembler trop à des sorciers, des sang-purs et pas assez à des Moldus.

-Tu voudrais qu'on s'habille comme des moldus? Intervint Blaise.

-Oui, on va se rendre dans mon manoir d'hiver, continua Hermione. Il doit y avoir quelque chose pour tout le monde.

-Je ne crois pas que les jupettes m'iront au teint, minauda Malefoy en battant outrageusement des cils dans une imitation de fausse sainte-nitouche.

-Il reste surement des vêtements à mes cousins ou… En tout cas, on va en trouvés qui seront de votre taille.

-D'accord, on ira demain, dit Blaise avec un sourire. On fait comment pour les tours de garde?

-Je commence, s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

-Finalement, je crois que Malefoy devrait commencer, dit prudemment Hermione.

-D'accord, continua nonchalamment Blaise. Drago, tu commences à 20h et tu changes de place avec Gran… Je veux dire Hermione à 23h. Je prends le tour de garde de 2h et Pansy prend celui de 5h jusqu'à notre réveil, qui soit dit en passant ne devra pas dépasser les 8h. Sinon ça ne sera pas juste pour Pansy. Ça plait à tout le monde?

-Ouais, lui répondirent les trois autres.

-Si ça fonctionne, on garde c'est horaire-là.

-Bien, dit Hermione en s'éloignant.

Drago alla mettre une cape plus chaude, car le temps du mois de Mars, en particulier la nuit, était plutôt frisquet. Hermione sourit en pensant à son stratagème : Malefoy avait le tour de garde où presque personne ne dormait. Elle prit donc un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et réfléchit aux choses à faire pour respecter sa part du contrat :

Trouver de nouveaux vêtements pour Blaise, Pansy et Malefoy.

Trouver de la nourriture, des couvertures plus chaudes, des médicaments, etc.

(Pour ces deux choses, ils devaient aller au manoir d'hiver d'Hermione)

Trouver de l'argent.

(Pour ça, il fallait qu'elle aille retirer de l'argent moldu dans sa banque.)

Faire un itinéraire de déplacements peu coûteux, mais pas en ligne droite afin d'avoir de meilleures chances de s'en sortir.

Partir loin d'ici.

Apprendre à Blaise, Pansy et Malefoy les bases de la vie moldue et comment avoir l'air d'au moldu.

Apprendre à vivre tout court à Malefoy.

Hermione sourit à son dernier point.

De son côté, Drago se mit à ricaner machiavéliquement. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille : Après sont tour de garde, il ferait semblant de dormir et pourrait tourmenter Granger dans son sommeil.

Blaise et Pansy discutaient à voix basse dans le coin salon.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont finir par s'entendre? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

-Peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment ensemble, ils vont pouvoir être un à côté de l'autre, sourit Blaise. Et pui, Drago a toujours été attiré par Hermione…

-Non? Pour vrai?

-Oui, il ne voulait pas l'avouer à personne, même pas à lui-même, mais il en parle tout le temps et t'as vub comme moi comment il a fait pour la faire taire…

-Ouais, mais c'est Drago… Lui et les filles…

-On verra bien, conclue Blaise. T'as froid?

-Un peu, rougit Pansy.

Blaise la prit dans ses bras et mit une couverture sur eux. Ils s'endormirent comme ça.

À 23h, Drago rentra dans la tente, complètement frigorifié et sourit en voyant ses deux amis d'enfance blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il alla ensuite secouer Hermione qui s'était endormie à la table de la cuisine avec un parchemin devant elle. Il aurait voulu le lire, mais elle se réveilla en sursaut.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? s'écria Hermione.

-C'est ton tour de garde, lui répondit Malefoy. C'est quoi ce parchemin?

-Une liste de chose à faire pour respecter ma part du contrat, rougit Hermione en cachant son parchemin dans une de ses poches.

-Il y a quoi de spécial dessus pour que tu le caches en rougissant, sourit Malefoy en tentant de lui voler son parchemin.

Ils se bousculèrent pour avoir le parchemin et Drago finit par tomber sur Hermione. Le bruit de leur chute réveilla les deux autres en sursaut.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, hurla Pansy en brandissant sa baguette tout en essayant de se désempêtrer du sofa sans tomber.

Drago éclata d'un rire franc et Hermione eut le souffle coupé de le voir sourire aussi sincèrement.

-Bon, s'écria Hermione. Tu te lèves ou tu comptes mourir là?

-J'aime bien notre position, susurra le blond en rapprochant encore plus son corps de celui de la brunette qui se mit à rougir considérablement.

-Dégages, finit-elle par articuler au bout de plusieurs secondes.

Il se leva enfin e Hermione en fit autant.

-Vous pouvez nous expliquer? intervint Pansy.

-C'est rien, déclara Hermione en se dirigeant vers le côté gauche de la tente et en prenant sa baguette sur son lit. Elle sortit ensuite de la tente et se mit instantanément à grelotter. Elle se lança un sort pour se garder au chaud et s'assit par terre pour observer les alentours.

Près de la fin de son tour de garde, Hermione entendit des bruits étranges et effrayants un peu plus loin et décida d'aller voir ce que c'était. Elle vit une ombre inquiétante se dresser devant elle et se rapprocher rapidement de son corps complètement tétanisé. Elle se mit à hurler.

L'ombre éclata de rire, mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas et continua d'hurler, les yeux fermés. Blaise et Pansy arrivèrent en courant et en brandissant leur baguette et ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia au plus au point :Hermione hurlant et tremblant devant un Drago complètement hilare et couvert de boue et de branches sur ses vêtements. Blaise éclata de rire, mais Pansy lui donna un coup de coude avant de se diriger vers la pauvre Hermione qui hurlait toujours.

-Hermione. cria Pansy pour couvrir les hurlements de sa nouvelle amie.

Mais celle-ci N'avait pas l'air de l'entendre. Pansy la secoua, mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter le volume des hurlements si c'était encore possible. Les garçons arrêtèrent de rire et Drago commença à regretter sa blague.

Tout à coup, Hermione cessa d'hurler et s'effondra aux pieds de Drago. Pansy poussa un petit couinement inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, s'inquiéta la Serpentarde.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Blaise en se penchant sur la Gryffondor pour l'examiner rapidement. Que lui as-tu fait Drake?

-Rien, j'ai passé une heure pour me préparer pour ma blague à la rivière en poussant des cris bizarres, mais elle n'est jamais venue voir. Alors je suis venu à elle pour lui faire peur, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça.

-Emmenons-la à l'intérieur, dit Blaise.

Ils la transportèrent dans la tente et la déposèrent sur le canapé vert. Pansy alla chercher un seau d'eau froide et un linge propre, parce que la jeune femme était bouillante.

-Elle s'est peut-être fait mordre par une bestiole bizarre avant que j'arrive et elle a fait un _«bad trip» _au même moment où je lui ai fait peut. Ou bien j'ai déclenché le processus en lui faisant vivre de trop fortes émotions, gémit Drago.

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

-T'en fait pas, lui dit gentiment Blaise. Je suis sur que ce n'est pas de ta faute, Dray. En plus, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'elle réagirait comme ça.

Pansy revint avec son équipement. Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'Hermione et trempa le linge dans l'eau, puis l'essora un peu, juste assez pour que le linge ne dégoute pas partout. Elle épongea ensuite le front d'Hermione et replongea le linge dans l'eau. Elle répéta l'opération plusieurs fois en passant le linge à tour de rôle sur le front, les bras, le cou et le ventre de la jeune femme évanouie, mais sa température ne diminua pas pour autant.

Après une demi-heure, Blaise intervint.

-Vous devriez aller vous recoucher. Je la surveille.

-Non, c'est ton tour de garde Blaise, lui dit Drago. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Her… Granger est inconsciente qu'on doit négliger la surveillance. Bien au contraire… Vas dehors, je m'en occupe!

-Pour que tu lui fasses encore plus de mal, cracha méchamment Pansy avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu crois que c'est moi qui lui aie fait ça?

-Oui, tu la déteste et tu veux t'en débarrasser!

-Je ne veux pas m'en débarrasser, Pansy, la calma Drago. Elle peut nous apporter beaucoup plus vivante, consciente et saine d'esprit que comme ça. Non?

-Désolée de t'accuser Drago, murmura Pansy en replongeant le linge dans l'eau. Je crois que je suis épuisée.

-Vas te coucher, lui dit Blaise. Dray et moi on va assurer les tours de garde auprès d'Hermione et à l'extérieur pour cette nuit.

-Non, déclara Pansy. Je ne veux pas dormir pendant que vous nous surveillez Hermione et moi.

-C'est correct, Pans', intervint autoritairement Drago. Vas te coucher et on t'informera des avancements à ton réveil.

-Mais…

-Tu seras plus utile reposée physiquement et mentalement.

Pansy céda et alla s'étendre dans son lit. Elle s'endormit rapidement.

-Merci de m'avoir soutenu, dit Blaise en sachant que Drago comprendrait.

-De rien, je pense tout ce que j'ai dit, lui répondit celui-ci. Mais pourquoi es-tu si protecteur avec elle?

-Comme si tu ne savais pas déjà la réponse, soupira Blaise.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire.

-Je l'aime, Dray, à la folie et depuis plusieurs années. Je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, murmura le métisse assez bas pour que les filles ne l'entente pas si elles les espionnaient.

Drago sourit à son ami.

-Tu devrais lui en parler, déclara-t-il.

-Je le ferais, sourit malicieusement Blaise, mais seulement quand tu accepteras ton attirance pour Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas d'attirance pour la sang de…

-Je t'interdis de terminer ta phrase, grogna Blaise. Elle est avec nous maintenant.

-Je sais, soupira Drago. Vieilles habitudes.

Blaise alla à l'extérieur et Drago resta auprès de la jeune Gryffondor. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais été attentionné envers qui que ce soit et voila qu'il devait l'être avec son ennemie de toujours.

Il finit par prendre le linge en soupirant et le plonger dans le seau d'eau. Il ne l'essora pas assez et lui dégouta dessus. Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit à l'essorer juste assez pour qu'il ne mouille pas la tente au complet. Il le passa sur le front de la jeune fille comme l'avait fait Pansy. Il répéta l'opération sur son cou et sur ses bras. Lorsque vint le moment de le passer sur le ventre d'Hermione, il hésita longuement, mais il finit par le faire. Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau lisse de la jeune Gryffondor et il frissonna.

Au bout d'une heure, il commença à avoir de la difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts et il oublia complètement d'essora le linge. Ses vêtements et ceux d'Hermione en furent complètement trempés. Il soupira en se réveillant pour de bon. Il ne voulait pas la laisser complètement trempée alors il décida de lui enlever ses vêtements et de lui en mettre des secs. Il se leva et alla chercher un de ses chandails, même si il serait trop grand pour elle, car elle n'avait pas d'autres vêtements à elle.

Il respira un grand coup et entreprit de lui enlever son chandail en premier. Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Blaise avait peut-être raison lorsqu'il disait qu'il était attiré par la belle lionne, mais il refusa de se l'avouer et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il caressa la peau de la Gryffondor sans s'en rendre compte. Il passa ensuite le linge sur son front, ses joues, ses lèvres, sur son cou et sur chacun de ses bras. Il replongea le linge dans l'eau et continua avec son ventre et ses côtes. Il remouilla le linge et la souleva pour faire son dos, mais se figea d'horreur…

Sur la surface de son dos, il y avait un énorme bleu de la grosseur d'une assiette et en son centre, une sorte d'araignée étrange et effrayante, qui lui pompait son sang, surement depuis plus d'une heure sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Il hurla.

Blaise accourut dans la tente et Pansy se réveilla en sursaut en pestant contre les mecs qui ne la laissaient jamais se reposer. Ils se figèrent eux aussi d'horreur. Pansy hurla à son tour.

Blaise qui avait de très bonnes notes à l'école sut immédiatement que cette bestiole était une hypatrosphène. C'était une araignée magique qui aspirait toute l'énergie de sa victime en seulement quelques heures. Les effets secondaires d'une morsure d'hypatrosphène étaient les hallucinations, de la fièvre, un évanouissement et un énorme bleu à l'endroit où elle s'accrochait, la majorité du temps dans le dos. Il leva sa baguette vers la bestiole et prononça distinctement la formule :_ « Héphamironis kafilist evanesco »_ et la bestiole s'évapora avec quelques couinements stridents emmenant avec elle l'énorme bleu. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et complètement déboussolée.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que je fais quasi-nue et dans les bras de Malefoy?

**Alors? Verdict? Est-ce que je continue? Envoyez-moi vos commentaires!**

***-*Jenniie19*-***


	3. commentaire de l'auteure

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs, je tiens à vous dire que je n'abandonne pas cette fic, mais que je vais prendre beaucoup de temps à l'écrire car je suis au cégep et donc que j'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire, mais aussi parce que je travaille et que je prends mon temps pour bien écrire ma fic pour qu'elle ait des chapitres que je vais tenter de faire longs et bien construits avec le moins de fautes que possibles. Je vais aussi faire des recherches pour ma fic soit plus réaliste. Donc le mélange de tous ses choses fait que l'écriture de cette fic sera longue. Alors s.v.p. ne vous décourager pas de ne jamais voir de nouveaux chapitres. Je vous promets donc que je vais la terminer et ce même si je tombe extrêmement malade (ce qui n'est pas le cas je vous rassure).

Réponse aux reviews :

- RiptidewandHPPJ : L'histoire se passe à la place du dernier tome d'Harry Potter. Ils ont donc 17 ans, mais je vais essayer d'apporter plus d'informations au prochains chapitre.

-À tous les autres qui m'ont écrit un commentaires et| ou qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris : Je tiens à vous remercier de vos commentaires positifs et à votre appuie(si je puisse dire?) et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire des commentaires ou des messages privés.

Merci et je me dépêche à écrire le deuxième chapitre à l'ordi (parce qu'il est écrit en version papier :p)


End file.
